Speak Now OneShot MyaXJames
by Freshie2013
Summary: James is about to get married, but Mya is in love with her best friend and has some things to say before he walks down the aisle. One-Shot.


Everything was perfect. Perfect flowers, perfect dresses, perfect groom. It looked exactly like the wedding I always wanted, like I had walked into one of my dreams, there's only one problem it's not my wedding.

My best friend, the man of my dreams, the boy I've always been in love with is getting married to another girl. Kaylee Chang, Cho Chang's daughter. Leave it to the Potter's to fall in love with the same family line. James' father was once in love with Cho Chang, but Ginny ended up winning him over. I didn't get the same fairy tale ending.

James met Kaylee who was sorted into Ravenclaw the same year as me and James. I never liked her and Lily and Albus agree with me on that one. I can say that Kaylee feels the same way about me. In fact I saw her in Flourish and Bolts the other day, when I was with Lily, trying to find a birthday gift for my father. She basically told me not to bother showing up for the wedding and she doesn't want me to even show my face at the wedding. Lily told her off after that and I can guess neither of those two are happy to have each other as sister-in-laws.

I really didn't care what she says though. I had to come to his wedding. Part of me wants to stop James from marrying this girl, I know he really doesn't love her. How could anyone love her; she's a bitch. Lily planned on sneaking me into the church and up to James. They're planning on getting married at some fancy church. James wanted to get married at the Burrow, just like all of his family before him. Kaylee through a fit though and wanted to get married where her mother got married. That marriage is doomed from the start though, Cho divorced her husband about five years into hers, something tells me that James will just end up divorcing Kaylee if they get married there.

I guess it's bad that I want them to get divorced. I love James, I always have. I don't want him to get married to her. This is all my fault. I dated Eli Wood and ignored James when he got closer to Kaylee. I didn't realize how serious they were until James had proposed to her. In a way I guess it could be karma coming after me, because I thought James never loved me. He actually got drunk with Albus and admitted that he actually loved me. I ended up breaking up with Eli for James, but it was to late, James had already proposed to Kaylee.

"Mya? Are you back here?"

Lily's face soon appeared where I was hiding. She had her hair up and it looked like it was twisted in knots. The gown was a pale blue color, I love Lily, but blue really isn't a good color on her. Lily noticed my look at the dress and glared at me.

"Don't even ask. Priss wanted this color, it reminded her of the great Ravenclaws, even though half of the guests here weren't in Ravenclaw. Victoire and Dominique saw the dresses already and busted out laughing. James is completely blind, please tell me you're going to try and talk some sense into him." Lily begged me

"Lily it's his wedding. What if he doesn't listen to me?"

"Albus said he was ranting about you when he was drunk. You're the only one that can get through to him, please Mya."

Okay yes I'm having second thoughts. I don't want to be the one responsible to ruining my best friend's life. I love James enough to let him marry another girl.

"I know that look, you are not backing out. My brother loves you not Kaylee. He only thinks that he loves her, because he made her have sex with him!" Lily insisted grabbing my arm and starting to drag me into the church

"Lily let go of me." I said speaking for the first time

Lily takes after her mother; small, but powerful. She managed to drag me all the way from the church parking lot down to the basement of the church. I didn't get a chance to react, because by the time I realized I was in the church I was outside of James' room.

"Tyler and Albus are the only ones inside." Lily explained knocking on the door

Tyler's face soon appeared and he smiled at me. I waved slightly to my other good friend. Tyler looked back into the room and then came out into the hall with me and Lily. He looked relieved to see me.

"Please tell me you're here to put a stop to this wedding?" Tyler asked after he was done give me a hug "Albus and I have been trying to talk him out of it and James just shrugs us off."

"Why is it that you people seem to think I'm the only one that can get through to him?" I asked crossing my arms

"Because he loves you." Tyler scoffed "Even I knew that one."

"I have to get back to the queen." Lily said dipping a little and rolling her eyes

Lily left us alone in the hall and Tyler stood at me mimicking me with his arms crossed as well.

"You're a pest." I told him after Lily had left us

Before Tyler could respond Albus came out of the room and slammed the door shut. He looked pissed, but smiled at me when he saw me. "Mya!" He embraced me into a hug and then looked up at Tyler. "He's still being difficult."

"That's why we have Mya." Tyler said smiling looking at me

"You know it creeps me out when you look at me like that." I said giving the two boys a look

"Save my brother, go in there and speak. You're the only one that he listens to; you know that, I know that, we all know it." Albus said rolling his eyes "And we all know that you love James."

"You just had to use that against me didn't you?" I asked sighing

"And it worked didn't it?" Albus smirked

I didn't get a chance to respond, for both Albus and Tyler pushed me into James' room. I stumbled but caught myself. I saw James sitting with his head down. I don't think he knew it was me though.

"I told you I'm not backing out of this just go away." He turned around at the end and saw that it was me. Instantly his frown turned into a smile as he rushed forward to hug me

James let go of me and backed away. I noticed his tie wasn't done right and gave him a smile as I reached forward to fix it. He just stood still smiling as I fixed his tie.

"You know I've been doing your tie since we were little." I told him laughing a little. I frowned though and James didn't notice though "I guess that's going to be Kaylee's job now."

James didn't notice the sadness in my voice. He has a way of turning things around in his head, but it's one of the things I love about him. I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. I can't let James marry her.

"James?" I started as he looked at himself in the mirror

"What is it Mya?" He asked, looking at me in the eyes from the mirror

"I hate that I have to be the one to say this, but you wont listen to anyone else." I expected him to say something, but he stayed silent not even turning around. His eyes never left mine in the mirror reflection. "James please don't go through with this. None of your family likes her. Why do you even love her? Albus told me what you said the other day-"

"I was drunk Mya!" He snapped

"That doesn't change anything. I believe you speak your heart when you're drunk. You don't love Kaylee James!" I begged him to listen to me

"You don't know that!" He snapped turning around to face me. He grabbed his jacket and started to storm by me. I touched his face trying to stop him, hoping he would feel the same shock I feel.

"James wait, I just want you to make sure this is exactly what you want. And," I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. I know I shouldn't have, but I had to. "I love you."

He looked startled, but he walked out of the room without saying anything to me. I watched as he walked down the hall, every step he took my heart shattered. Tyler and Albus looked back at the room at me trying to figure out what was going on. I shook my head telling them I was unsuccessful.

I still have to stop him. I saw regret in James' eyes. He doesn't want to go through with this, Albus and Lily were right, he does love me. I walked up the stairs slowly. I could hear Kaylee screaming at Lily in the back of the church. I have to stay hidden for the bride. She doesn't want me there at all. I heard the music start to play and I could tell all of the wedding party had gone. I snuck back into the wings and hid behind a door. I could see James standing up with his family. Kaylee had several bride's maids, but James only had Albus and Tyler up there with him. He looked uncomfortable up there holding Kaylee's hands. I can't sit here and watch it. Lily looks like she's about to cry about there.

"If there are any objections please speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said

I looked into the room again and saw that Kaylee was glaring at both Albus and Lily, threatening them not to speak. Those two are like family to me, and I wont let anyone treat them like that. I took a step forward into the church. Everyone's eyes turned to me and Albus and Lily smiled back at me.

"I object!" I stated

"Excuse me!" Kaylee screamed marching down the aisle at me

The two of us glared at each other in the aisle. James stood looking at us. "You heard me Kaylee, I said I object."

"You bitch, you ruined my wedding." Kaylee said raising her hand to slap me

Before she could slap me James to her hand and brought it back down. "Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" He snapped glaring at her

"It's either me or her James. Think about who's in the white dress here." She hissed

James looked at me and I could feel my lip tremble and my eyes water. He looked back over at his bride but shook his head. He took my hand and looked at Kaylee.

"I have to choose Mya, Kaylee. Unfortunately I've never stopped loving her. I've always been in love with Mya, she was in love with Eli though and I wanted to move on." James told Kaylee while looking in my eyes

"You're a bitch!" Kaylee snapped looking at me "You ruined fame and fortune for me!"

"You're the bitch! You don't respect my brother, my parents or me. And you defiantly didn't love my brother. You don't deserve to be a part of this family. You're a vain, self-observed bitch." Lily snapped

"MOM!" Kaylee screamed glaring at all of the Potters "You're going to regret this day, all of you!" She snapped before running out of the room

"Bu-bye." Lily said sarcastically waving as the bride ran out of the church.

"You really love me James?" I asked leaning into him

He was blushing frantically. "Truthfully yes. I didn't know you loved me."

"I always have James always will." I blushed as well

"Just kiss her already!" Lily shouted from behind us

James and I both smiled at each other and I leaned in to kiss my best friend for the first time. I can say it was the best kiss I've ever had and I'm glad I crashed the wedding.

**Well there's one of my one-shots I talked about. I kind of really like this idea. I own Kaylee Chang, Mya Longbottom and Tyler Jordan. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. I would love to hear from you guys. Please read my other stories. **


End file.
